Poisonous Smile
by Coconabanana
Summary: Their hands have sent many people to the end of their lives; him with his sword and her with her poisonous touch. Yama/Bia. Written for 1sentence LJ Community claim.


**Title**:: Poisonous Smile

**Pairing**:: Yamamoto Takeshi/Bianchi

**Theme Set**:: Alpha [1sentence LJ Community]

**Wordcount**:: 1385

**Rating**:: ranged from G to PG13

**Warning**:: Some sexual innuendos, slight OOC-ness, little bit of violence, and massive abuse of commas.

**Disclaime**r:: The beauty that is this manga is not created by me, sadly.

**Excerpt**:: The Mafia is not a world where you can live happily ever after, like fairytales; but still he manages to bring her happiness even amidst all the killings, hits, scheming, poisoning, and bloodsheds, with his never ending smiles.

**Author's Note**:: Rare pairing is rare. Very few have written this sexy het pairing (I think I've only read 3 or 4 fics, and it's coming from the same writer) even though I know there are fans of this pairing. I am not really satisfied with this set. 8);;; But either way, it's already a miracle that I was able to finish this even amidst the writer's block (this virus is getting more and more frequent). Anyways, for all YamaBia fans out there (Patka91, etoilecp, herminihildo) this ficlet is for you guys. Any reviews/comments/critiques are welcome!

**EDIT 19/12/08:: **Posted up the beta'd version. Beta by: Expresso Latte.

**Notes on the sentences**: Almost all of these are set in the TYL universe. All of the sentences are not connected with each other. Only a couple of them are connected (e.g. #13 and #14).

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1 135135232 16 0 262144 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun; mso-ansi-language:EN-SG; mso-fareast-language:ZH-CN;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_1. Comfort_

Sometimes, his smiles bring comfort to her heart, though for most of the times; it irritates her.

_2. Kiss_

Even her kiss feels like poison-it could kill him in an instant.

_3. Soft_

He notices that her proud demeanor is just a façade to cover her soft and fragile heart.

_4. Pain_

It is still such a pain to tell her that he could cook for himself and she doesn't need to do it for him; he still wants to live a long life after all.

_5. Potatoes_

Potatoes were one of his favorite foods until she cooked him a mashed potato and he almost died because of it; he hated it ever since.

_6. Rain_

Every time it rains, he will be reminded of the day the little guy died and the day her world crumbled into dust for the first time.

_7. Chocolate_

He still remembers the first chocolate she gave him on their first Valentine's Day together; because he was hospitalized for three whole days right after he opened the chocolate box.

_8. Happiness_

The Mafia is not a world where you can live happily ever after, like fairytales; but still he manages to bring her happiness even amidst all the killings, hits, scheming, poisoning, and bloodsheds with his never ending smiles.

_9. Telephone_

The phone immediately melts away as she touches it; she is so enraged when she knows he has received a call from an unknown woman.

_10. Ears_

It is like talking to the wall when he tries to tell her to move on with her life when the little guy died.

_11. Name_

Why does she always call him by his full name?

_12. Sensual_

She swallows a little and feels her cheeks burn when she sees him waving at her--or actually at Tsuna, Reborn and her younger brother--without any shirt on, beads of sweat covering his muscular and tanned body while swinging his baseball bat.

_13. Death_

He almost chokes himself to death while eating the sushi she made for him, not because the sushi was poisonous—somehow, his stomach can handle her Poison Cooking after such a long time—but rather because of the question she asks of him.

_14. Sex_

And the question is; "Have you ever had sex before, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

_15. Touch_

Whenever he touches her, she could feel these butterflies fluttering inside her chest and stomach.

_16. Weakness_

Being in love is never a form of weakness for her—there's no such thing as love in the world of hitmen, assassins, and operatives—because she always becomes the deadliest and strongest hitmen when she's in love.

_17. Tears_

She notices that whenever he comes back from a mission, he will cry and doesn't sleep for the whole remaining night.

_18. Speed_

He swings his sword with the speed of light; at the same time he makes her falling fast down to the field of love with him.

_19. Wind_

Whenever he smiles at her, there is this gentle breeze which swept her mind away.

_20. Freedom_

She could never free herself from this addictive feeling called love.

_21. Life_

He brings her back to life after her beloved Reborn's death with his ever so irritating smiles.

_22. Jealousy_

Sometimes she feels this little pang of jealousy whenever she sees Shigure Kintoki; he spends more time with that sword than with her.

_23. Hands_

Their hands have sent many people to the end of their lives; him with his sword and her with her poisonous touch.

_24. Taste_

The taste of her lips in his never fails to make him want for more; sometimes it tasted like an addictive drug and sometimes it tasted like poison which kills him in an instant.

_25. Devotion_

He admires her devotion to the little guy, though sometimes he couldn't help but feels the same devotion towards her.

_26. Forever_

There is no such thing as forever, he thinks; and that is why when she demands him to tell her that he loves her forever, he only says that he loves her as long as he is still breathing and living.

_27. Blood_

Some people say that both of them are two cold-blooded hitmen; those people can't see how passionate they become when it comes to things other than ripping people's lives away.

_28. Sickness_

She thinks that she may be developing some unidentifiable sickness because whenever she sees him, she will experience this feverish nervousness, her heart thumping loudly, her hands full of cold sweats, and her head spinning around.

_29. Melody_

The sound of the sword swings, blood spurts out from a fresh wound, buzzing insects coming out of the foods, and hitched breath as the victim choked by the poison, have always been the melody of their daily lives.

_30. Star_

One of his dreams is to become a professional baseball player; she supports this dream of his but she is afraid that once the dream comes true, he will be out of her reach.

_31. Home_

It was in Tsuna's home that they first met.

_32. Confusion_

For most of the time, she is confused and doesn't know what is on his mind because he is always able to hide everything behind his smile.

_33. Fear_

One of the things she fears the most is losing her younger brother; but he always assures her that he will take care and not letting his best friend do something as reckless as throwing his life away for some stupid reasons.

_34. Lightning/Thunder_

There will be this spark of lightning between their eyes as they compete about whose cooking is the best.

_35. Bonds_

Whether she likes it or not, the bond between her and him is formed right after the bond between her and her beloved Reborn was cut off.

_36. Market_

When they accidentally met in the market—she was shopping for dinner—he offered to take the heavy paper bags from her hands.

_37. Technology_

There is still no technology which could explain why Poison Cooking never poisoned him to death just like other people; and she always says that love could cure even the most deadly poison.

_38. Gift_

She never hopes for anything big, she just hopes that he can give her every love he has.

_39. Smile_

He smiles widely when she asks him when he would marry her.

_40. Innocence_

"I can teach you everything about you need to know how to please women, Yamamoto, especially if the woman is as fierce as Bianchi," Shamal says to him one day.

_41. Completion_

The moment their bodies fuse as one, they became a complete being.

_42. Clouds_

She notices that he would look at the various forms of clouds in the sky whenever he starts reminiscing about his father.

_43. Sky_

It is the Rain Guardian's duty to protect the Sky; she should never be jealous of that fact.

_44. Heaven_

He hopes that if he dies this moment, he'll go to heaven; that is his thought when she forces him to eat the large piece of the self-made wedding cake.

_45. Hell_

They both have seen how hell would look like when they lose the people they treasured the most--for him was when losing his father, and for her, it was when losing her beloved Reborn.

_46. Sun_

His smile lights up her dark and gloomy days like the sun.

_47. Moon_

Her Italian skin glows under the moonlight as he traces his fingers along her bare skin.

_48. Waves_

The waves of the cold wind hits their face as they stand side by side--hands holding each other's weapon (sword and one gigantic poisonous chocolate Éclair) and eyes looking at their wary enemies--he gives her a smile and in a swift moment, waves of blood mixes with poisonous solution.

_49. Hair_

The way she flicks her reddish brown hair with such pride is one of her charms; he always loves the way her hair hits into his face if he happens to be by her side whenever she flicks it.

_50. Supernova_

That's how it feels like when she pulls him in a deep kiss, pushes him inside her room, drops him to her bed and starts stripping both their clothes off.


End file.
